Solo el comienzo
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Y se dio cuenta de que odia los "casi"... (Suigetsu/Karin)


_Dedicado a leontinees… Que es una chica muy kawai… (:_

* * *

Y ahí estaba, sus manos retorciéndose nerviosamente, y una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien, una de sus manos asciende y sube sus gafas porque es como un tic nervioso que le da cada vez que lo mira a los ojos (putos ojos violetas de mierda) justo como ahora y no podía evitar pensar que era sexy, y un idiota (…un idiota sexy).

Karin piensa que en verdad esta jodida.

¿Por qué mierda Sasuke tiene que preferir siempre a Jugo en vez de a alguno de los dos?

(Una voz muy dentro de ella le dice casi burlándose que Sasuke no los soporta, a ninguno de los dos, y por ello no tiene con ellos mas contacto de lo estrictamente necesario).

Porque siempre lleva a Jugo cuando tiene que ir a buscar información, o hacer sabe Kami qué. Y siempre tiene que dejarlos solos, siempre con un demonio. Justo como ahora, sola con el tiburón en un estúpido bosque. Y no sabe a quién odia mas, a Sasuke, por siempre dejarla sola con el subnormal, o a Suigetsu, por ser precisamente un subnormal irritante de mierda.

(_Y sexy_, sigue repitiendo esa odiosa voz en su mente)

-Nee, pelos de escoba, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Una vena se hincha en su frente porque odia la odiosa voz de Suigetsu y sus estúpidos apodos, e intenta contar hasta diez para calmarse porque no está de humor como para estar discutiendo.

1…

-Zanahoria…

2…

-eeh! te estoy hablando!

3…

-¿Me estas escuchando zanahoria?

4…

-¿Zaaanahoriaaa?

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡JODIDO TIBURÓN CEREBRO DE MANÍ DE MIERDA!

Suigetsu no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

Solo sonrió, una sonrisa retorcida y psicópata, mostrando sus dientes afilados, y su altanería. Porque le encantaba hacer enojar a Karin, era irresistible, como jugar con fuego, porque él era el agua, y Karin el fuego, y son enemigos naturales, pero Suigetsu es masoquista o algo, porque le encanta quemarse, le fascina…

Avanzo con dos largas zancadas e iso notar su altura sobre Karin, porque sentirse más grande que ella era placentero, por decir lo menos. Y están a solo centímetros, y puede ver la llama del infierno en sus ojos, porque está enfadada, furiosa, y Suigetsu se enorgullece ser ese que la saca de sus casillas con solo unas palabras…

Suigetsu es raro ¿verdad?

Suigetsu es raro y le gusta serlo.

Y ve como ella aprieta los dientes y respira agitadamente, y a cada que aspira, sus pechos rosan un poco con él a través de la ropa, y eso lo enciende, lo excita como el demonio, porque ella está demasiado cerca, y no sabe qué mierda hacer.

Porque una parte de él ama los ojos encendidos en furia de Karin y su actitud agresiva.

Suigetsu decide que definitivamente es masoquista.

-Zanahoria…- y Karin esta apunto de mandarlo a volar a Marte…y luego escucha el resto de la frase.-…no sabes las ganas que tengo de tirar con tigo ahora.

El aire escapo de sus pulmones, y su voz se perdió en algún lugar muy, muy lejano del universo, su boca se abrió, y sintió el calor propagarse por su cuerpo, y es estúpido, muy, muy, muy estúpido que esas palabras logren turbarla tanto, pero Suigetsu está cerca, y sus ojos la miran, y su olor la invade y joder, podía sentir sus bragas humedecerse…

-E-en tus sueños, idiota….-

En serio trato con todas sus fuerzas sonar más segura, pero tartamudea como chiquilla asustada, porque Suigetsu es sexy, e inseguro, y vacilante, siempre está en un péndulo y nunca sabe cuándo es que está hablando en serio o está jugando, pero si está hablando enserio… si está hablando enserio… no sabría que mierda hacer.

(_Debe ser una broma. Debe ser una broma. Debe ser una broma.)_

Y ahora él está más cerca que antes, o eso cree, porque esta mareada y el aire se le escapa a montones y no vuelve, y esta mojada, y quiere besarlo ahora, y la idea la asquea y la excita, y está totalmente confundía, y no puede creer que todo eso sea culpa de Suigetsu.

Él solo sonríe de lado, como diciéndole sin palabras _"yo sé que tu también lo quieres…" _Y Karin se rehúsa a caer, porque ella no quiere besarlo, no quiere, no quiere y no quiere, y de tanto repetirlo casi suena cierto.

Casi.

Y Karin se da cuenta de que odia los "casi".

Y su aliento esta chocando con sus labios, y –_hay dios mío esto no debería estar pasando- _lo besa, sin ningún motivo en particular, o tal vez tiene todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo.

Y su lengua es caliente, y sus cuerpos ya de por si cerca, se pegan definitivamente y sube sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta para atraerlo más, él la toca sin ningún pudor, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos, porque es Suigetsu y el pudor, la moral, y los buenos modales son cosas que no están en su diccionario.

Y Karin está segura que su espalda choco contra la roca detrás de ella, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, porque su mente está llena de Suigetsu, Suigetsu, Suigetsu y su lengua caliente, y sus manos recorriéndola descaradamente, y le gusta. Le encanta.

Y él baja la cremallera de su blusa, y estruja sus senos sin piedad, porque es brusco, y no sabe cuentas veces ha fantaseado con hacer eso.

Le come los labios, y es una mezcla de saliva y lenguas y sangre porque se muerden, y los dos saben que les gusta la sangre, aun que a veces traten de parecer normales. Al menos Karin lo intenta.

Y no están pensando, solo actúan porque sus cuerpos se llaman desesperadamente, Karin y sus manos firmes, porque ella es una Kunoichi, y su pulso siempre debe ser perfecto, le quita la camiseta y lo besa por todas partes, porque sabe a mar, a sal, a bosque y a sudor, y es tan malditamente excitante.

(Todo en él lo es)

Y lo acaricia sobre el pantalón, lo oye gruñir porque esta mas que duro y sabe que está sufriendo, pero ella también, y se restriega contra él, y lo necesita tanto que podría morir.

Él le quita los shorts y mete un dedo en su interior, y definitivamente necesita más…

-Suigets-su…- gime lastimosamente y él lame su cuello y susurra…

-Dime qué quieres, Karin…

Su nombre suena como la cosa más excitante en sus labios.

-Ya lo sabes, con un demonio…

Él gruño de nuevo y se introdujo en ella en una estocada que la dejo sin aliento, y –_ ¿Cuándo mierda se quito el pantalón?- _ahora solo sabe que necesita más, y más y más…

Y lo odia, lo odia, lo odia tanto.

Y lo repite en su mente mientras el placer se extiende por sus venas, burbujeando cándidamente en su sangre, torrentes de electricidad agolpándose en una sola parte, y el olor de Suigetsu envolviéndola, y sus uñas clavadas en sus hombros hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Y a él parece gustarle.

Las estocadas son mas rápidas y siente el orgasmo acercarse, él busca sus labios y bebe de ella, lo bebe todo, su furia, y su odio, y su alma entera, llena de fisuras y heridas…

Y llegan al orgasmo, y se vuelve liquida, y siente que Suigetsu y sus manos en sus muslos son la única cosa que la mantienen en la realidad, y él entierra la cara en su cuello, y aspira, y siente su pecho musculoso apretarse suavemente contra ella, y no pude creerse lo que acaba de hacer, de verdad que no lo cree.

-Deberíamos repetir esto, ¿No te parece, zanahoria?

Y Karin no sabe si debería llorar o reírse, pero definitivamente está de acuerdo.

Esto… _esto es solo el comienzo._

Fin.


End file.
